


but the stillness is a burn

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, crowelna, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moment of reprieve in between battles.Crowe/Pelna. Smutty Drabble.





	but the stillness is a burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volti/gifts).



> based on a things you said prompt: #2 things you said in between clenched teeth

He is insatiable: lips chasing hers as she breaks away for air, fingers leaving red indentations in her skin when his grip tightens around her hips. If he is reserved and polite around the barracks, he more than compensates for it outside of. And only with her, she hopes, because he's had girlfriends before her (she as well), and she knows she's got zero reason to be jealous--he's with  _her_ now.

But sometimes, sometimes, in rare moments of insecurity she doesn't care that she literally could have anyone she wants--the fact of the matter is that she wants him,  _only_ him and she hatehate _hates_  that she might…one day…

…that the next time the green-eyed beast rears its ugly head she might actually torch the entire length of Insomnia looking for these people. Because he's fucking  _wonderful_ and you can only watch someone you love get their heart broken too many times until the urge to heal becomes the urge to protect, and the urge to protect blurs with the urge to destroy every single thing in existence that could possibly hurt them.  

He isn't a mind reader thankfully, but he is good at noticing when she's started to drift to the dark places, and she bites back every complaint about him knowing just the distraction to pull her right back to centre.  It's better than the alternative. 

(And she likes when he distracts her--she'll never tell him that, though,  _one_ Nyx at the barracks is more than her quota for insufferable braggarts.)

" _Crowe_ …"

She moans into his mouth as his tongue strokes hers, mostly because of the way he says it: breathless and reverent--the length of him still thick and hard, still moving deeply inside her, moving faster, faster,  _faster_ and if she was religious she would surely blush from blasphemy of it. Because it feels like she's something to be worshiped, the way he fucks into her, the way her name continues to roll off like a litany on his tongue as he marks her skin in ways that the guys would rib him mercilessly for later.  

And it has to be heresy, has to be, that she'd gladly take up the mantle of  _goddess_ , if that were the case.

* * *

 

 

 

> I can't give it up  
>  To someone else's touch  
>  Because I care too much _  
> _ - _Infinity_ , The XX


End file.
